The Darkness Within New and Improved!
by enigma013
Summary: AJ, long time friend of Elena, knew about the curse for as long as Elena did. She just never realized how much of a role she'd play in it. Lucky for her, she's under the protection of a powerful Original. Full summary inside. ElijahxOC KlausxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. **

**A/N: Many of you may have read my original Darkness Within, but I truly despise the writing on that. So I've decided to rewrite it, making it much more interesting. And if you're new to the story, then welcome! (-:**

**Summary: **AJ Echo, long time friend of Elena, knew about vampires and the curse for as long as Elena knew. But she never realized just how much of a role she would play in it. Lucky for her, she's under the protection of a powerful Original. But will he be enough to keep the darkness from tempting her, or will she succumb to the side of herself she vowed would never see the light of the day? Elijah/OC and eventual Klaus/OC.

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

AJ's eyes fluttered open, and a feeling of vertigo twisted up in her stomach. Arms were braced under her knees and supporting her head, holding her close to a warm body. The creaking of wood could be heard as whoever was holding her carried her through a room. A dull pain lulled in her head, throbbing at the back, and she groaned. What happened? She remembered she was on her way to leave the Lockwood's party after she'd made sure Elena was okay… and then nothing. No. There was something else. A person came at her—they jumped her.

Squinting, her eyes stung even as the light was dim in whatever building she was being carried through. Looking up at the ceiling, she could see chandeliers hanging, lit up with real candles that provided the faint light. She tried moving her arms, but they were bound together with rope. Attempting the same with her legs, she found the situation to be identical. Frowning, she rolled her head to the side to see whoever was carrying her.

It was a man; that much she was sure about. He wore dark sunglasses and clothes, with a hood over his light hair. His expression was grim as he took large strides down into a new room. She thought that they were maybe in a house—a large, old, abandoned house, from the looks of it. Her heart sped up, pounding with a relentless force against her ribs. What did he take her for? What did he want? Elena was okay, wasn't she?

With her eyesight still a little groggy, she watched as the man headed towards a small couch placed against the far wall in the room and settled her on it. She propped herself up on her elbows the moment he began pulling off his sunglasses and hood, exposing his face. Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion as she took in his features. He was handsome, she had to admit, with his golden hair reaching his shoulders, and the masculine angles of his face. But no amount of handsomeness would calm her down; not when he kidnapped her. He sat down on the couch as well and grabbed her legs, beginning to untie the rope binding them.

"Who are you?" she asked, flinching away from him.

He held a finger to his lips, shushing her. Then he grabbed her arms roughly and quickly undid the rope from them, tossing it to the ground.

"Careful," she frowned even deeper at the sting in her arm. It took her several moments to remember, but she'd gotten a little too close to Katherine at the party the previous night. The vampire had managed to inflict a lesion along her right arm. "I'm hurt."

"I know," he said, his eyes ablaze with something new and hungry. He held a finger up. "Just a taste." He bent over her, his mouth directed at the bloody wound on her upper arm.

"No!" she shouted, shoving at his chest. No vampire had ever drunk from her before, and she sure as hell wasn't going to let it happen now.

"Trevor!" a female voice called out from behind him, firm and peeved. Looking beyond him, AJ could see a woman with light brown hair, cut short, above her shoulders. Her features were more austere and blunt, her eyes glaring down at Trevor. Neither of them was even remotely familiar to AJ. But they were obviously vampires.

Trevor pulled away from AJ obediently, and stood. As he passed by the woman, he said, "Buzz kill."

AJ's breathing had been shallow, and she tried to slow it back down. "What do you want with me?" she asked, meeting the woman's eyes fearlessly.

"My God," the woman murmured to herself, stepping closer to AJ. Her eyes flicked down to the wound on AJ's arm. "You really are the Warrior—I can smell it in your blood."

AJ's eyebrows pulled together tightly and she snorted. "The Warrior? Did you seriously just call me 'the Warrior?' Aside from seriously damaging my femininity, I'm curious. What the heck is a—"

"Be quiet!" the woman snapped.

Sitting up straighter, she shook her head. "No—no, I'm not whatever you just called me. I have no clue what you're talking about." She stood, approaching the woman. "My name is AJ Echo—I'm not whatever you think I am. I'm telling you that I'm _not_."

"I know who you are, and I said be quiet!" The woman's patience was wearing thin.

AJ met the woman's irate gaze evenly. "What do you want?"

In an instant, the woman had raised her hand and slapped AJ in the face, sending her flying back into the couch. She grunted as she hit it, and the pain in her arm grew exponentially.

From behind her, the woman said, "I want you to be _quiet_." Then she could hear footsteps retreating back into a different room. She pulled herself upright on the floor, holding a hand over the wound in her arm. What the hell was going on? Why did the vampire call her 'the Warrior'? Where were Elena and the others? Looking around, she decided she wasn't going to get any answers unless she demanded them.

She shoved off the ground, but stumbled forward once more, bracing herself against the couch. Her balance was spoiled from getting hit by the vampire. A fire built up inside of her at that thought, and it gave her the extra strength to stand. Slowly, she made her way over to the doorway she thought the woman had left through. Using the doorframe as support for her maxed out muscles, she watched the two vampires argue. It was like listening to an old married couple. Well, an old married couple that'd decided to spice up the marital fun, kidnap her, and start up the passionate arguing with one another. She wondered if they were role-playing vampires. Bleh. She shoved those thoughts out of her head.

"It's not too late," Trevor was saying, appearing to be on the verge of panic. "We can leave the girl here—we don't have to go through with this!"

"I'm sick of running," the woman refuted, crossing her arms firmly over her chest.

"Yeah?" Trevor said, growing angry. "Well running keeps us from dying, Rose!"

The woman—Rose—gave Trevor a hard look. "Elijah's old school, so if he accepts our deal, we're _free_."

AJ stepped forward slowly, her eyes roaming around the eclectic house. There was another doorway to her left, and it looked like it led out to a main area. Just as she stepped towards it, a floorboard creaked under her weight. She cringed.

"You!" Rose said, marching towards AJ. There was a scowl on her lips as she approached, getting in AJ's face. "There's nothing around here for miles," she hissed. "If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Do you understand?"

Rose turned to leave, but AJ kept her head up, defiant. "Who's Elijah?"

Turning back to face AJ, her features were imbued with wariness and fear. "He's your worst nightmare," she said ominously. AJ's insides squirmed uneasily, but she remained defiant. A silly name wasn't going to frighten her. Yet as she watched Rose walk off again, a heavy feeling of dread settled on her shoulders. She had no clue where she was, what was going on, what a 'Warrior' was, nor who this Elijah person was. Was she afraid? No, not really. But was she super excited to figure it all out? Well, the term _super_ wasn't what she'd use.

Rose had moved into yet another room, and AJ slowly followed, using walls for support until her legs felt normal once more. She leaned against the doorframe and watched as the vampire walked around a patch of light, heading to a lamp. Rose flicked the lamp on, and it gave off a soft glow. But AJ didn't see what good it really did. The windows let in enough light to see properly.

"Why am I here?" she asked wearily. It was getting old—asking questions without being given a straight answer.

Rose shoulders drooped momentarily, then she moved towards the other side of the wall, to block off the sunlight. "You keep asking me these questions like I'm going to answer them."

AJ scoffed. "So why won't you? I can be very persistent, you know. And since we're in the middle of nowhere, I suppose I have time. You being vampires and all, have _loads_ of time. So why not answer a few questions?"

"Well, that's another one," Rose commented dryly as she hefted a large board up to cover a crack of sunlight.

Rolling her eyes, AJ stepped down into the room. "You got me, okay? It's not like I can go anywhere—well, at least not without sustaining some serious injuries, and I mean that for the both of us. The least you can do is tell me what you want with me."

"I, personally, want nothing. I'm just a delivery service."

"A delivery service to who, exactly?" AJ asked as she stepped further into the room. "Elijah?"

Rose laughed bitterly. "Two points to the eavesdropper." She began rummaging through dusty old books on a desk, putting them in strange piles.

"Who is he?" AJ pressed. "Is he a vampire?"

Not taking her eyes off the books, Rose said, "He's one of _the_ vampires. The Originals."

AJ's eyebrows pulled together again. Did this woman assume she had worldly knowledge about everything? "What do you mean 'The Originals?' First it was 'the Warrior,' and now 'The Originals'?"

"Again with the questions," Rose groaned, flipping through a small book. "Haven't the Salvatores' been teaching you vampire history? You are friends with them, aren't you?"

"Wait—so you know Stefan and Damon?" Things only seemed to get weirder. Did she know Elena, too? Or Katherine?

"I know_ of_ them," Rose said, amused. "A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more of a sucker for the bad guys, though. But, I digress."

AJ frowned, crossing her arms. It still felt like she'd gotten nowhere. "Who are the Originals?"

Rose shut the book she'd been looking in and turned on her heel to face AJ, sighing lightly. "Trevor and I have been running for over five-hundred years. We're tired. We want it over. So we're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess."

"But why _me?_"

Rose looked at her significantly, and it almost seemed like the vampire pitied her. That sent chills from the top of her spine to the tips of her toes. "Because," she said. "You're the Warrior. Your best friend is the Petrova doppelganger. She's the key to breaking the curse, but _you_ hold the true power."

"A curse?" AJ was baffled, pressing her lips together. She remembered what Elena had been talking about the other day. "You mean the Sun and the Moon curse?"

Rose rolled her eyes dramatically. "So you _do_ know your history."

"Elena—wait, what do you mean Elena's the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse. And what does the Warrior have to do with it?" In that instant, she felt grim. With every day, things only seemed to get more hectic. And this definitely took the cake.

"No," Rose said firmly. "The moonstone is what _binds_ the curse. A sacrifice is what breaks it."

"Sacrifice?" AJ whispered, her thoughts reeling. Whenever she thought of sacrifices, images of the Aztecs rose in her head, cutting out the hearts of their human sacrifices on altars. She pinched her eyes shut, ridding herself of the image.

Rose looked almost put out at AJ's lack of knowledge. "The blood of the doppelganger. Your friend, Elena, is the doppelganger. Which means in order to break the curse, your friend is the one that has to die."

AJ's heart sank into her stomach, and she felt dizzy. Elena had to be sacrificed? No way. No way in hell. "What about the Warrior?" she asked, her eyesight fading in and out. "What does that mean? Why do you have me here, if Elena's the key to breaking the curse?"

Rose sighed. "The Warrior is the only person with the power to stop the sacrifice altogether. You are a very important player, AJ. That's why you're here, not the doppelganger."

AJ shook her head, crossing her arms as she looked pensively around the room. This couldn't be true. None of it made sense—not really. And who was this person coming to get her? Did he pose any real threat, or was Rose just being dramatic? Why did she call him an Original? She felt sick, but stayed strong. Nothing bothered her. She never showed it. Tuning back in to her surroundings, she realized Trevor had reentered the room. She had to suppress a shiver at the sight of him. Her eyes flicked to Rose, who was still sorting through books.

"Tell me more," she demanded.

Trevor laughed. "Captivity's made her pushy, eh?"

Glancing back at him, AJ shot him a dirty look.

"Ooh," he taunted. "She's feisty. Just like a true Warrior, I would guess. What do you want to know, darling?" He picked up another board to seal out the last bit of sunlight.

"Who are you running from?" she asked, undeterred by his innuendo.

"The Originals," he said simply, brushing dust off of his jeans.

Rolling her eyes, she sighed. "Yeah, she said that. But what does that mean?"

"The first family," he said, kicking a book on the floor into pieces as he walked over to Rose. "The Old World. Rose and I pissed them off." Rose gave him a pointed look. "Correction," he mended. "_I_ pissed them off. Rose had my back, and for over half a millennium, they've wanted us dead."

"What did you do?" AJ asked.

Rose answered. "He made the same mistake countless others did. He trusted Katerina Petrova."

AJ raised an eyebrow. "Katherine?"

"Yes," Rose said grimly. "The one and only, and the very first Petrova doppelganger."

Rose moved away, and AJ's attention returned to Trevor. "I helped her escape her fate," he explained. "And now I've—sorry—_we've_ been marked ever since."

"Yes," Rose said pointedly, from behind AJ. "Which is why we're not going to make the same mistake again."

Trevor slammed a book loudly onto the desk, giving AJ an unreadable look as he passed by her, heading after Rose. It seemed that wherever one went, the other followed. She trailed behind them back to the other room, and went down the steps leading to the couch once more. Settling on it, she pulled her knees up to her chin. Getting conked over the head did little for her, sleep-wise, and she felt exhausted. She wondered if the others even realized she was missing by now.

Watching as Rose began moving more things, she flinched when Trevor quickly entered the room at the top of the staircase. "He's here!" he said with a tinge of panic, descending the stairs. AJ sat up quickly, biting her lip. Her nerves began popping like fireworks, building up in her stomach. "This was a mistake, Rose."

"No, I told you I would get us out of this—you have to trust me," Rose assured him.

He swiveled around to face her. "No!" he shouted, taking in short, concise breaths. "He wants me dead, Rose!"

"He wants _her_ more!" Rose tried to reason with him.

"Look—_I _can't do this," he said, growing more fervent. "You give her to him. He'll have mercy on you, but _I_ need to get out of here."

Rose approached Trevor, catching his hands in her own. "Hey!" she said, getting him to calm down. "What are we?"

Trevor breathed out slowly, his eyes intent on Rose. "We're family," he said with certainty, nodding his head. "Forever."

Rose gave him a small smile. "Yes," she said. "Forever."

AJ would have thought the scene to be cute, were it not that her two British captives were about to hand her over to some stranger. Suddenly, two loud knocks sounded somewhere upstairs. AJ sucked in a silent gasp. The vampire, Elijah, really _was_ here. What did he have planned for her? Would he simply kill her, so she couldn't stop the sacrifice? Both Rose and Trevor grew worried, looking from the doorway to AJ.

"You're scared," AJ said quietly, looking at them with newfound shock.

Neither of them answered her. Rose took Trevor's hands once more. "Stay here with her," she said firmly. "And don't make a sound."

Rose hurried up the stairs, leaving Trevor staring at AJ, eyes wide. Several silent minutes passed when suddenly, something appeared in her hands. Looking down, she almost flinched away from it in surprise. But it was a note—from Bonnie? She unwound it and smoothed it out before reading it. It was a message: _Damon and Stefan are on their way. We know where you are._ Relief suffused throughout AJ, but then reality set in once more. Elijah was already here. Damon and Stefan would be too late.

She stood, feeling too anxious to sit any longer. Pacing back and forth, she kept the note in her hands. Biting her lip, she tried thinking of a plan or leverage—anything she could use to get out of this. Trevor was braced against the banister, trying to retain his composure as well.

Footsteps at the top of the stairs made her turn around immediately, but she remained impassive. That is, until she saw the man she presumed to be Elijah step in, beside rose. He had dark hair, kept neat, and was wearing a business suit. Although it was the furthest thing she'd thought of when she pictured an ancient vampire, he definitely emanated authority. His dark gaze locked on her, and she felt the strangest emotion go through her body. Her heart began beating hard and fast, throbbing in her chest almost painfully. Come on, AJ, she thought to herself. He's just another vampire. Practically harmless. Well, if harmless had fangs and was God-knows-_how_-old… So no, he really wasn't harmless at all.

In a flash, he'd descended the stairs and was standing in front of her. She sucked in a gasp, but held her ground. His face was stone-like and impassive. There was only one word she'd use to describe him, as a whole. Impervious. He looked absolutely impervious to anything and everything. It was as if, yes, he stood before her, but she couldn't touch him. She wasn't meant to.

"Rose," he said crisply, in a smooth, rich voice. "I see an ordinary girl standing before me. Anyone could have picked anything up off the street and claimed it was the Warrior. You know that as well as I."

Rose sighed deeply. "Yes, I'm aware. But you know there are ways of telling. It's her blood. We knew it the moment we smelled her."

He said nothing. Instead, he leaned in close to her, his gaze locked on her hazel eyes. To prevent her body from trembling, she ground her teeth together and made her hands into white-knuckled fists. For a moment, she almost thought he'd kiss her, because of how close he was getting to her mouth. Instead, his head tilted to the side, and he breathed in the scent of her blood pulsing through her neck. Heat rolled off him in waves, and the sensation, mixed with fear and uncertainty, was nearly overwhelming. Then he slowly pulled back, a look of strange realization on his face.

"So a Warrior has risen," he said quietly. "But it's impossible… the doppelganger has not surfaced."

"She has," Rose spoke up from behind him. "She is this girl's friend, back in Mystic Falls."

Elijah spun around, a scowl on his face. "You bring the Warrior, but not the doppelganger?"

Rose looked surprised. "Well—we thought the Warrior was more important. She could lead you back to her friend. Anyway, this girl is the one that stands in your way of breaking the curse. We just figured she would be more valuable to you."

His eyes remained on Rose, dark. "Would it really have been very hard to capture two girls?"

Blanching, Rose tried to remain calm. "It was hard enough getting this one—she has the instinct to survive, to fight back. Besides, one disappearance should go unnoticed for several days. Two would not."

Elijah nodded briskly, then, content with her reasoning. Turning back to AJ, his eyes piercing eyes softened, however they were darker. He smiled. "Hello there," he said softly, almost friendly.

AJ did everything she could to remain detached and unaffected. The tilt in her chin was still defiant and rebellious, and for that, she was thankful. No person, no vampire, _nothing_ would scare her. She wouldn't let it happen. So instead, she studied this creature before her. His eyes held a glint of amusement in them, and she decided he could probably hear her racing heartbeat. They were a liquid brown, a striking color on him, and not nearly as dark as she'd previously thought. His posture was beyond perfect, and he was calm and composed, obviously very aware of the fearsome vibe he created. But not for her. She was stronger than that.

"Well," he said, still sounding friendly. "We have a long journey ahead of us. We should be going."

AJ's gaze flicked to Rose. "Don't let him do this, Rose," she said, trying to appeal to the humanity she knew was in the vampire. "You can stop it." Rose said nothing, and she closed her eyes with remorse. AJ shook her head, her mouth hardening into a thin line. Turning back to Elijah, she said, "No. I'm not going with you. I refuse it."

He simply smiled. "One last piece of business," he said. "Then we're done." Slowly stepping away from her, he turned around to where Trevor stood, remaining as composed as possible in front of the staircase.

Trevor took in a deep breath, meeting Elijah's eyes. "I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly very sorry," he said, his voice imbued with guilt.

"Oh no," Elijah said lightly, circling Trevor. "Your apology is not necessary."

"Yes," Trevor said sadly, his eyes on the floor. "Yes, it is. You trusted me with Katerina. And I failed you." On the staircase, near the banister, Rose frowned uneasily.

Walking in front of Trevor once more, Elijah said, "Well, yes, you are the guilty one. Rose aided you because she was loyal to you—that, I honor." He stopped, standing directly in front of Trevor, his eyes dark. "Where was your loyalty?"

Tears had surfaced in Trevor's eyes, and in the dim lighting, they glittered. "I _beg_ your forgiveness," he said imploringly.

Elijah paused, a small smile playing at his lips. "So granted." In a flash, his hand came out and a splash of red squirted into the air, plashing on the floor. AJ nearly flinched, and she held a hand over her mouth, her eyes widening. Elijah had just decapitated Trevor. Rose let out a plaintive cry, losing her balance at the stairs. She slid to the ground, holding on to a banister for support.

"You!" she said aguishly, but was cut off.

"Don't, Rose," Elijah warned. "Now that you are free."

Rose sobbed, holding a hand to her heart. AJ felt pity for the vampire—she'd been so confident that Elijah would pardon them both, and now her only family was dead. Elijah walked towards AJ again, extending a hand out. "Come," he said.

Glancing back at Trevor's remains, the words left AJ's mouth before she could even think about what she was saying. "What about the moonstone?" she asked quickly, taking a single step back.

Elijah grew grim. "What do you know about the moonstone?"

AJ inwardly chastised herself. She straightened up, meeting Elijah's gaze. "I know that you need it, and I know where it is."

Raising an eyebrow, he looked intrigued. "Yes?"

"I can help you get it," she said strongly.

"Then tell me where it is," he suggested lightly. It'd been the same amenable tone he'd used with Trevor. She clenched her fists tighter.

Shaking her head, she said, "I don't know how you usually do things, but it doesn't work that way. Not with me." Maybe, she thought grimly, it didn't matter to try to settle her way out of this. Rose did say that she was expendable. Very expendable. Now she'd just have to see how true that was.

There was a glint of dark amusement in his eyes once more, and he crossed his arms. "Are you truly trying to bargain with me?" He cast a sideways glance at Rose.

Rose glowered at him. "It's the first I've heard of it."

Returning her dark look with a peeved one, he turned his gaze back to AJ. Their eyes met, and AJ could feel him trying to compel her. Suddenly, she was so grateful that Damon had given her a charm bracelet filled with vervain. Then his eyes flicked down to her wrist. "What is this vervain doing here?" He reached down and snapped the bracelet off. Pieces of it clattered to the floor, and AJ sucked in a silent gasp. Since when could vampires do _that_? When she looked back up, Elijah grabbed a hold of her by the hair, pulling her close. She tried pushing him away, fighting back, anything so that she didn't have to look at him. But when he pulled her closer, her eyes found his as she struggled.

"Tell me where the moonstone is," he demanded.

Robotically, her eyes stayed on his. As she tried to fight him internally, she found she couldn't. Her lips moved and words formed against her will. "In a tomb underneath the church ruins."

"What is it doing there?"

"It's with Katherine."

"Interesting," he said, releasing his control on her. AJ glared at him, feeling completely violated. He was unfazed, of course.

Unexpectedly, something made of glass shattered in the next room over. Elijah looked around, grave. "What is that?" he asked Rose.

"I don't know," she answered, her voice shaking.

Elijah grew annoyed. "Who else is in this house?" he demanded.

"I don't know," Rose said again with more fervor. She was standing now, her composure slowly returning to her. AJ felt relieved—Stefan and Damon _had_ made it in time.

Looking back at AJ, Elijah grabbed her roughly by the arm. He pulled her toward the stairs, keeping her close even as she stumbled to keep up. "Move!" he told Rose, and she headed up the stairs quickly and into the other room. Elijah dragged AJ in. She looked around quickly, realizing they were in the foyer. A large staircase was before them, and sconces on the wall lit the room faintly. Elijah pulled her so that they were standing in the center of the foyer.

Figures began racing past them, moving too fast to make out even the slightest details. Shoving AJ towards rose, who caught her, Elijah paced around, his eyes piercing Rose. "Rose?" he inquired darkly.

"I don't know who it is," she said, panicking. Someone else moved down and around the corner, moving so fast that a wind caught AJ's hair slightly.

"Up here," Stefan called from upstairs. In a flash, Elijah had moved to the center of the staircase, growing irritated.

"Down here," Damon said, back on the first floor, and in a flash, someone had grabbed AJ, pushing her up against a wall. It was Stefan, holding a finger to his lips. She had to squint through the darkness to see him properly.

As this happened, a pencil flew through Elijah's hand, getting caught in the middle of it. Elijah looked down at the tedious thing, pulling it out of his hand slowly without showing the slightest bit of pain. His gaze flicked around the room. "Excuse me," he called out as he walked back down to the first floor. "To whom it may concern. You're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?" He walked over to an old coat rack, breaking it from where it stood. "I repeat, you cannot beat me."

Back down on the first floor, in a different room, Damon had Rose pinned to a wall. He held a finger to her lips, making certain she remained quiet.

Elijah continued on. "So I want the girl," he said as he broke hooks off the end of the splintered coat rack. "On the count of three, or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?"

Stefan placed a vervain grenade in AJ's hands, and she immediately knew what to do with it. She stepped out onto the top of the staircase, her arms crossed over her chest, concealing the grenade. "I'll come with you," she called down to Elijah, whose back was to her. "Just—please don't hurt my friends. They just wanted to help me out."

Elijah slowly turned to face her, the makeshift weapon in his hands. "Funny," he said, sounding like he thought it was anything but. "You didn't seem like the type to surrender so easily." He sped up the stairs toward her, angry. "What game are you playing with me?"

AJ smirked as she pulled the pin on the grenade and launched it at him. It burst like shattering glass, splaying vervain onto Elijah's face. Stumbling away into the corner, she watched how it burned his skin. He cried out with rage, holding a hand to his eyes. Then he looked back up at her, and she could tell he was no longer amused in the least. Just as quickly as his skin burned, it healed again, and he began taking purposeful strides up towards her.

Stefan quickly came down the second floor staircase, firing wooden bullets into Elijah's chest repeatedly until he came face to face with the unaffected vampire. He dove forward, sending himself and Elijah tumbling down the staircase. Elijah was back on his feet in an instant, preparing to decapitate Stefan. AJ sucked in her breath when Damon appeared out of nowhere, wielding the broken coat rack. He plunged it into Elijah's chest, striding forward until Elijah hit the wall and was completely impaled. His skin grayed into an ashen color, and his head fell forward. He was dead.

Damon stared at him a moment, smiling with satisfaction. Rose came out immediately, her mouth gaping open. In a flicker, she'd disappeared.

AJ climbed back to her feet, walking wobbly down the staircase. "Let her go, Damon," she advised upon seeing Damon start after the other vampire. She grinned on her way down. "I didn't think you two would make it in time."

Stefan appeared behind Damon, and Damon walked towards her, holding his hand out. She took it, and pulled him in for a hug. "Thank you," she said into his ear, and looked over at Stefan. "Thank you, both. I really thought I was going to die this time."

Damon snorted, pulling away from her. "Yeah, well, with the things you do, it's amazing you're still getting into messes like these."

AJ looked dubiously over at Elijah's body. She was relieved that he couldn't take her anymore, but there was some other emotion, too. It had to be the other part of her, she decided. Putting it back into the depths of her mind, she tried to ignore it, so that it couldn't reach the surface. But she knew it was only a matter of time before it did. The darkness always found a way to get out.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! (-:<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Sorry this took so long to update! Things people need to know when reading this (especially those unaware): the 'boarding house' and 'Ms. Flowers' are two things I have used for my own purposes. Stefan and Damon's home is always referred to as the 'boarding house', but in this story, it is truly a boarding house for which people pay rent to live in and such. Nothing to do with Stefan or Damon. And I just had to use Ms. Flowers because she simply reminds me of a little old lady. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Two<strong>

It was a long drive back to Mystic Falls, since both brothers had fallen into a broody silence when AJ asked about Elena's wellbeing after the party the previous night. She'd been answered with a short and gruff, "She's fine, just worried about you," from Stefan, when she realized Elena was, presently, a touchy subject. Figuring it had something to do with the brothers' vying for her attention (Okay, so she admitted to herself that there was hardly any contest, because Elena loved the whole 'good vampire, no human blood' Stefan thing) she dropped the subject completely, though she still worried. What if Elena had been the one taken, instead? Would they still have been lucky enough to all get out, unscathed?

Frowning down at her bloody arm, she realized that she was _nearly_ unscathed. However, it hadn't been anyone back in that house who did this to her. Katherine was a sneaky, conniving, heartless bitch, and AJ would make sure she'd get payback. Revenge wasn't really her thing unless she had good enough incentive to pursue it. Since Katherine was a risk to Elena, that was all the incentive she needed. No one hurt her friends. Not if she could help it.

Glancing up, she realized that they were entering Mystic Falls finally. It was a comfort to see the familiar place she'd called home for years now and even more so when they drove up Stefan and Damon's long drive. Elena had been pacing back and forth outside, her eyebrows knitted together with concern. Upon seeing headlights pull in, she turned and faced the car, her face alight with relief. When the car came to a cessation, AJ hopped out.

"Oh my gosh," Elena murmured, heading over to her best friend and hugging her. "I swear, the next time we go anywhere, I'm having you tell me exactly where you're going and when you're going to be there."

AJ smirked, pulling back from Elena. "Gee, Mom, that sounds like a fantastic idea. Do you want to plant a tracker in me too? Connect me to the satellites to see my every move?"

"Well, if you're insisting," Damon commented with a smirk. He was leaning against the car with his arms crossed over his chest, keeping his distance. Stefan had come to stand beside Elena, his hands in his pockets.

AJ rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't do that. Wanna know how I know? I'd totally kick your ass if you did."

"Yeah, well, after tonight? You should be _kissing_ my ass, sweetheart." Damon shoved away from the car and started strolling towards the front door. Stefan looked after him, a small frown on his face. "Are you guys coming in, or what? I hear there's a party inside."

"There's going to be _something_ inside," AJ muttered as she turned to follow him in, with Stefan and Elena on her heels. "We need to talk about some things." They entered the house and headed towards the living room where Bonnie and Jeremy were waiting apprehensively. Upon seeing AJ and the Salvatore brothers walk in, relief spread across their faces.

AJ's eyes immediately landed on Bonnie, who she walked up to and pulled into a hug. "Thank you for the message," she said gratefully. "I would have lost my mind without it, and probably would have done something really stupid."

Bonnie smiled. "Maybe not something _really_ stupid, but at least marginally." Then she grew serious. "I know how your flight or fight instincts turn on quickly, so I figured you'd want to know they were coming to get you."

"I really appreciate it," AJ said, giving her another grateful smile.

Jeremy looked between everyone, his eyebrows furrowed together. "So that's it?" he asked dubiously. "AJ's safe now? Everything's okay?"

AJ nearly snorted. She crossed her arms and went to the middle of the room, pressing her lips together. "I wouldn't exactly say safe, I guess," she said. "But, more importantly, neither is Elena."

The room immediately went silent. Damon was the first to speak up from his place at the liquor cabinet. "What are you talking about? We killed that vampire. He seemed to be the only threat."

"Yeah, he _seemed_ to be. But that wasn't what the other vampires told me. He was an Original. From the first family."

Stefan and Damon exchanged worried glances, whereas Elena and the others looked confused. "What's an Original?" Elena asked, crossing her arms.

Stefan answered. "An Original is from the first family of vampires," he said grimly. "They're the oldest vampires in the world, or so I've heard."

AJ nodded. "And the Sun and Moon curse? Yeah, the moonstone isn't what breaks it. _You_ do," she nodded her head at Elena, frowning. "You're the one that breaks the curse. The moonstone only binds it."

"But… how can I break the curse? What does that mean, exactly?" Elena looked fretful, and Stefan immediately put an arm around her.

Sighing, AJ looked down. This was the part that gave her chills. "Rose said that you're the doppelganger. A Petrova doppelganger. Katherine was the first, but since she turned herself into a vampire, she's useless. But it's your blood that breaks the curse. You… have to be sacrificed."

Elena looked perturbed, but remained composed, as she always did. "How can you know that Rose was telling you the truth?"

"I can't," AJ shrugged sadly. "Except that she called me something, too. She said I was the Warrior—the only one who can prevent the sacrifice. That's why they took me—to offer me up to an Original, probably so I'd be killed; therefore, I wouldn't be able to prevent anything. Anyway, I'm pretty sure she was telling the truth. The Original that came, Elijah, confirmed that I was the Warrior. He wanted to know why they didn't bring you along, as well. Oh, and he also wanted to know about the moonstone. It sounds to me like she was telling the truth. At least it seems like it."

Elena said nothing. She watched the grave look on Stefan's face, and knew that it had to be true. "So… what are we going to do about it?" She finally asked, looking around.

"We'll keep the two of you," Damon gestured between Elena and AJ with his drink, "safe. Elijah's dead, so I don't think there's anything to worry about, though. It's not like he can go telling the other Originals what he knows with that coat rack shoved through his heart."

AJ cringed at the imagery. Again, that strange feeling returned to her—one she couldn't quite put a name to. "Still, shouldn't we assume that Rose and Trevor weren't the only ones who knew about this? I mean, _they're_ the ones who kidnapped me. Not Elijah."

"But Elijah was the one who wanted you," Damon reasoned. "And you said earlier that they only took you so they could be pardoned. I hardly see Rose catching the attention of another Original to give up your whereabouts when she only just got away from them."

AJ thought this over a moment, and decided to keep her mouth shut. "Yeah," she said in a weary voice. "You're probably right." Then she looked over an equally weary Bonnie, Jeremy, and Elena. "You guys should really head on home. It's late—I'm sorry you stayed up waiting for us to get back."

Bonnie stood, going to hug AJ once more. "Don't be sorry," she said with a small smile. "We're just glad you're okay." She said her goodbyes then, and departed.

Elena stayed a moment longer with Jeremy hovering behind her. "Are you sure you're okay, AJ? You could stay the night at my house, if you want. You know, like old times."

AJ gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, Elena. Take Jeremy and go home. I'll see you guys soon."

Elena nodded. She paused, glancing at Stefan for a moment, before she headed for the door. Jeremy gave AJ a small wave on his way out, and the door shut behind him.

Crossing her arms over her chest, AJ sighed. Both Stefan and Damon were staring at her expectantly. "I didn't want to say this in front of Elena—not yet, anyway—but I really don't think she should be left alone. Not after what I heard, today."

Stefan's face fell grim. "Well that's going to be a problem since she doesn't exactly want me around, at the moment. You know we're taking a break."

AJ gave him an understanding look. "I know, and I'm sorry to bring it up. But I know Elena—she'll come back to you. She loves you. As for keeping her safe… I don't know. That's why I wanted to stick around. We need to come up with a game plan."

Damon raised his hand in the air, like they were sitting in a classroom. There was a broad smirk on his face. Sighing, AJ said flatly, "Yes, Damon. Please speak."

His hand lowered. "I've got a game plan for you. Both you and Elena can stay here for a while, and have one of those slumber party nights you see in movies. Complete with the panties, the pillow fights—"

Shooting him a dirty look, AJ huffed. "I'm _serious_ Damon. We need to think—"

Suddenly, a figure zipped through the room at vampire-speed, catching their combined attention. AJ stepped aside immediately, aware it was probably the smartest idea. Stefan and Damon straightened up, and Stefan quickly went for the large stake kept in a small box by the liquor cabinet. He held it, ready to plunge it at whoever else was present.

"Who's there?" His voice reached out into the rooms surrounding the living room. A figure peeked out from an archway leading into the foyer and stepped into view.

"I'm not here to hurt you," Rose said, stopping in the archway.

Stefan didn't move. "Then why are you here?"

"Lexi once told me that your one of the good ones," she said directly to Stefan.

"You knew Lexi?"

Rose stepped into the room more, nodding at Damon and AJ. "Look, Trevor was my best friend. For five hundred years, I have lived with one person, and he's gone. I don't want to run anymore because I don't have anywhere else to run to."

Damon crossed his arms, his eyes narrowed. "What makes you think we can help you?"

Rose regarded him indifferently. "I don't need your help. But I think you need mine. Elijah may be dead, but this isn't over."

"That's what I've been trying to say," AJ muttered under her breath. She scowled at Rose, who she only thought of as the vampire that'd kidnapped her.

Stefan looked at Rose seriously. "What do you mean it's not over?"

"It isn't over," Rose stressed the words. "The Originals. They'll come for her," she gestured towards AJ. "For the doppelganger, too. They have to because they're doing it for him."

Stefan's expression held doubt. "For who?"

"Klaus." It'd been one simple word, but one that rattled AJ's spine.

In the tense silence that'd saturated the room, Damon was looking at Stefan, widening his eyes in question of whether to listen to Rose or not. Stefan looked dubiously between Rose and Damon. Leaning against the wall, AJ hadn't looked away from Rose.

"Who's Klaus?" Although AJ wasn't too keen to find out they had an even bigger problem than Elijah, ignoring it altogether would be more damaging. If she'd believed Rose earlier, then she could at least allow the vampire to explain herself now.

Rose looked to the floor, an image of pain and fear held in her eyes. "You may want to sit down for this. And the doppelganger—she should be here."

Since Elena had been sent home for the night, it was agreed that they'd meet again the next morning. AJ had arrived first, shooting suspicious glances at Rose until she decided that, if the vampire hadn't tried to harm Stefan or Damon—their only real protection from whatever else wanted them—then she could most likely be trusted.

Elena had arrived fifteen minutes later, none too thrilled at being called back to the Salvatore house after just leaving it the night before. When AJ explained the 'Rose situation' she'd become more willing, but not very enthusiastic. AJ figured it was because of the situation with Stefan, but Elena would have to suck it up for the time being. Now they sat around the blazing fireplace; Stefan was sitting on the arm of a chair, Damon leaned against one across from him, and AJ and Elena were seated on the couch. All eyes were on Rose, who was pacing back and forth before the fireplace.

"Okay, you have to understand that I only know what I've picked up over the years. So I don't know what's true, and what's not true. That's the problem with all this vampire crap. But Klaus, I know, is real."

"So who is he?" Elena asked, her arms crossed over her chest. She kept her eyes on Rose, averted from Stefan.

"He's one of the Originals," Damon said, raising his eyebrows almost comically. "A legend." AJ gave him a dirty look. "Hey," he said, "She stayed here last night. If she'd stayed with _you_, then maybe you could have heard more of the story." Huffing silently, AJ refused to admit he was right.

Stefan looked between the two, irked. His eyes rested on Elena once more. "He's from the first generation of vampires."

"Like Elijah?" AJ inquired.

Rose groaned, her hands planted on her hips. "No. Elijah was the Easter Bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. _Klaus_ is the real deal."

AJ stifled a fit of giggles from Rose's comparison, earning a disapproving look from both Elena and Stefan. She straightened up on the couch, regaining her composure. From his place leaning on the back of a chair, Damon rolled his eyes.

"Klaus is known to be the oldest," Stefan reformed Rose's meaning for Elena and AJ.

Elena held up a hand. "Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after AJ and me?" she asked incredulously, looking at AJ for concurrence. AJ shrugged, her only concern for Elena.

"Yes," Rose answered, smiling at Elena's understanding at the same time Damon said, "No," he stood and crossed to stand in front of the hearth, "if what they're saying—I mean, if what _she_'s saying is true—"

"Which it is," Rose cut in matter-of-factly, in her snippy British timbre.

Damon shot her a dirty look. "And you're not just saying it so we won't kill you," he muttered.

"Which I'm _not_," she said with exasperation, planting a hand on a cocked hip.

Damon shrugged, returning his gaze to Elena. "Then we're looking at a solid maybe."

Elena took a deep breath, letting it out shakily. Putting a hand on her friend's arm comfortingly, AJ glared at Damon.

"Look," Stefan said optimistically, moving to sit on the arm of the chair beside Elena, "Elijah is dead, right? So no one else even knows that the two of you exist." He looked at Elena reassuringly.

"Not that you know of," Rose butt in again.

Damon scowled. "That's not helping." Rose looked like she wanted to say something to him, but she settled back into a seat.

"I've never even met anyone who's seen him," Stefan said, leaning close to Elena. "So we're talking centuries of truth, mixed with fiction. I mean, we don't know what's real. For all we know, he could just be some kind of stupid bedtime story."

"If he scares vampires," AJ muttered with a sardonic tone, "then I wouldn't necessarily call it _stupid_."

"He's _real_," Rose insisted. "And he doesn't give up." She stood, making her point valid. "If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot."

"All right," Damon said, wiggling his fingers as he gave Rose a hard look. "We're shaking. We get your point."

Elena sighed sullenly, pushing off the couch. She headed back toward the foyer, leaving AJ behind with the vampires.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked, frowning after her.

Pausing, Elena turned back to him, and AJ recognized her determined-made-up-her-mind expression. "School," Elena said decidedly. "I'm late. Are you coming, AJ?"

AJ held still a moment, tossing this over in her head. Finally, "I might catch up with you later. I don't know how I feel about school today."

That allowed Elena to crack a small smile. "Something I figured you'd say." She spared a glance around the room before she turned back to the foyer.

Beside AJ, Stefan rose to his feet. "Uh, let me grab my stuff," he said quickly. "I'll go with you."

"That's okay," Elena said coolly, keeping her distance from him. "I know where it is." As she walked away, Stefan looked to the floor, and a muscle flexed in his jaw.

Damon turned to Rose. "She's in denial," he said in a faux-quiet voice.

Stefan crossed his arms, his eyes narrowing at his brother. "Shut up, Damon."

Looking at the stiff faces in the room, AJ stifled a laugh. "And," she said in an amused tone, "_that_ is my cue to leave, lad_y_ and gentlemen. I guess I'll make it to school after all." She made a face. "Damn."

* * *

><p>Having pulled into the school parking lot, AJ stared morosely ahead. Her classmates were all around campus, heading in towards class or chatting before the bell rang. Saying that school was her least favorite place to be was a major understatement. She outright loathed it, but mostly because she couldn't seem to avoid a detention slip anytime she showed up.<p>

When she spotted Bonnie ahead of her, her misery alleviated slightly. She watched as Bonnie dropped her books, laughing at herself as she bent down to grab them. Before she could, Jeremy slid right up behind her, picking them up for her. AJ cocked an eyebrow, smirking. _That_ was new.

With great reluctance, she pushed the car door open and hopped out, pulling her crossover bag over her shoulders. As she headed over to Bonnie and Jeremy, she saw how easily they interacted with one another, how different it was to Jeremy's usual brush off and Bonnie's usual distance.

"Hey guys," she said, managing to sound cheery even as the ugly brick of the building caught her eye. They broke apart from each other with guilty looks, making AJ's suspicion rouse even more. "What's up?"

Jeremy relaxed and smirked. "Well, look who decided to show up for once. Is Damon paying you to come to school, again? I was shocked you even made it a whole _week_ for that."

AJ shrugged. "That was different. There was money involved, and I was in serious need of some new boots. Damon's careless with his money."

"That's true," Bonnie murmured, still flustered and red in the face from being caught.

"So is Stefan still… you know?" AJ inquired.

Jeremy looked guilty. "Yes. That's why Elena isn't here. He's still in the tomb with Katherine."

"It's not your fault, Jeremy," Bonnie reassured him. She returned her gaze to AJ. "We still haven't figured a way for him to get out, without chancing Katherine's escape, too. But we'll figure something out. I know it."

AJ nodded. "Yeah, there's no reason to worry Jer. Everything will turn out fine."

Jeremy only looked half-reassured by their attempts.

"Hey, excuse me," a boy called to them, looking lost as he approached the small group. "Do you guys know which way is to the office?"

A smile broke out on Jeremy's face. "Well, you could ask AJ, here," he joked, gesturing at AJ. "You're always down there, aren't you?"

Rolling her eyes, AJ sighed. "Only when I _come_ to school. Anyway," she turned back to the newcomer, "It's through those double doors, straight ahead, _quick_ left, and then your first right. You must be new." He had dark skin, dark eyes, and cute lips, AJ noted, her eyes raking over him.

"Yeah," he said. "I am. It's kind of hard to hide it."

AJ snorted unladylike. "Imagine getting sent to the office in every class on your first day. That makes it even harder."

He gave a small smile. "I'd bet. My name's Luka." He extended his hand.

AJ took it, smiling at the formality of the gesture. "You already know I'm AJ. This is Jeremy and Bonnie."

Lucas nodded at Jeremy, but when his eyes landed on Bonnie, they remained transfixed. "Hello, Bonnie." His smiled broadened, and the look they shared was like they shared a secret.

Bonnie's eyes twinkled. "Hello," she murmured.

AJ and Jeremy exchanged looks. Jeremy cleared his throat. "Actually, Luka, I was just headed towards the office. You can follow me if you want."

Luka still seemed lost in Bonnie's eyes, but gave a perfunctory nod. "Yeah… yeah, sounds good. It was nice meeting you Bonnie." He tore his gaze away from her and followed Jeremy to the school.

AJ smirked. "Gee, it was nice meeting you, too, Luka. Oh right. I'm not even here. The new kid only has eyes for you," she nudged Bonnie lightly.

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie shifted, hiding a smile.

"You _know_ what I'm talking about. Which brings me to my next point. Things could get a _little_ contentious, what with two testosterone-driven boys vying for your attention."

"Now I _really _don't know what you're talking about," Bonnie brushed off the comment as she hefted the books in her arms and started off to the school entrance.

AJ rolled her eyes. "Sure, sure. Just you remember that when they're going all gladiator on each other in the middle of the cafeteria. You can't have both of them, Bonnie!" she shouted after her friend with a grin.

Bonnie threw an exasperated look over her shoulder. "I don't even know Luka! And why aren't you coming? We're going to be late. You know Alaric hates it when you skip."

Looking dubiously up at the school, AJ drew a deep breath. "Fine. Maybe this will get me some points so he'll lend me one of those wicked crossbows."

The school day seemed interminable. Each class brought on a new level of boredom for AJ, unless she shared it with at least one of her friends. She didn't think the end could come quick enough, and when it did, she eagerly returned to her car.

Upon pulling in to the rounded driveway that was cemented before the two grand doors leading into the town's boarding house, AJ noted an extra car present. Jenna's jeep. Pulling her bag over a shoulder, she headed to the entrance, pushing through the heavy old doors to the house.

It'd been three years ago when she first arrived, at fifteen. Rain had poured from black skies, making her hair frizz and curl. She'd been a complete wreck, both emotionally and physically, and yet Ms. Flowers had welcomed her with open arms. Hardly any advent-residents to Mystic Falls truly stayed at the boarding house. It was mostly filled with Ms. Flower's extension of elder widows, who were all very kind and surprisingly bawdy at times. Still, it was home for AJ. A place of solace when she'd had none.

Now as she entered the foyer and placed the strap of her bag on a hook near the door, she saw Jenna digging around in a closet under the staircase.

"Hey Jenna," AJ greeted, leaning against the wall. "What are you doing? Ms. Flowers around?"

"AJ," Jenna gritted out. "It's good to see you. Mind taking this?" She held out a box filled to the brim with yellowed papers. AJ crossed the room to alleviate the other woman's burden. Surprised by the weight the box held, she got a firmer grasp on it. "Ms. Flowers let me in before she left to pick up some things. She said to tell you something about not sneaking out tonight. She seemed pretty placid about it, though."

AJ frowned. Jenna was like family to her; like an older sister. "Let me guess, you don't find it as… oh, what's the word I'm looking for…"

"Appropriate?" Jenny supplied, brushing dust off her sleeves as she gave AJ a pointed look. "No. Where do you go, anyway?"

"The ever-present question," AJ commented dryly, lost in her own thoughts. When she caught the look of confusion on Jenna's features, she straightened up. "Just out. I find the night refreshing."

"Right," Jenna said disbelievingly. "Sure. Listen, I know I may not be the coolest person to talk to, but I understand you've been through a hard time, and this sort of rebellious nature is common—"

"Jenna, there's no need," AJ reassured the older woman with a smile. "As to the unvoiced question of my sanity, I happen to have retained all of my marbles. No worries."

Jenna looked sheepish. "It wasn't your sanity in question. More so, the method of your madness, as Elena puts it."

"It's so great to know my best friend talks about these things," AJ said sarcastically, and added as an afterthought, "She and I are going to have to have a talk. I don't want _everyone_ knowing how different I am."

Jenna let out a short laugh. "Oh, no one has to be told that." She reached back into the closet to pull out objects resembling rolled up scriptures. AJ spotted maps on them.

AJ cocked an eyebrow. "So what are you doing? I can promise you nothing of value is kept in any of the closets in the house. Ms. Flowers is paranoid of even _me_."

"Imagine that. I got roped into helping the mayor—"suddenly Jenna's eyes widened with realization, and she pasted a perfectly sweet smile on her face. "And by roped, I mean I'm perfectly eager to participate." Jenna pushed back to her haunches and shut the closet door before standing up.

Frozen in shock, AJ immediately suppressed any reaction from crossing her face. She was certain he'd seen something, though, by the smugness she could read in his eyes. It was Elijah.

"Hey," he said, in that kind manner he'd used before. A brief image of headless Trevor passed through AJ's mind. "I'm Elijah."

AJ's mouth was clamped shut. She could only imagine the huge splinter of wood Damon had impaled Elijah with, leaving him dead and decaying. But his face. His face had been strangely grey, when other vampires, like Lexi, had immediately disintegrated. This wasn't right. This couldn't be right.

Jenna was unfazed as she settled more boxes on a table behind her, only looking a little embarrassed at Elijah. "I'm sorry—I completely forgot you were there. Excuse our girl-talk." She turned to AJ. "Elijah's in town doing research on Mystic Falls. He's a writer."

AJ recovered quickly. "How interesting."

He remained smiling as he approached her, extending his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

She had to refrain from flinching away from him. Taking his hand carefully, her eyes never left his. The strange feeling went through her again; one she couldn't place. This is an intimidation tactic, she told herself firmly, but couldn't help but internally cringe at the thought of him killing everyone she knew. Her heart began to run a marathon. "You, too," she managed to say in a normal voice. She couldn't ignore the red lights going off in her head, the urge to shove Jenna out the door to safety, but it wouldn't do any good. She had to settle for whatever game he was playing, and play it twice as good.

His hand left hers. Jenna was speaking again. "Ms. Flowers wouldn't mind if he stayed and went through these things, would she AJ?"

AJ let a single moment of hesitation pass. "Well, I don't know, Jenna. You know how she can be."

Jenna raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure that if she hasn't gone off on you for leaving in the middle of the night, then she wouldn't mind some extra company."

"Like I said," AJ shrugged innocently, "you never know. One minute, she's kind and forth-coming, the next, it's like I've checked into Hell's Hotel, and she's the devil. It even scares _me._ Just a warning."

Jenna gave AJ a firm look, surely one to be reprimanding for her rudeness and nonsensical ramblings, but AJ just smiled sweetly.

"I can have someone pick it up tomorrow," Elijah said easily. "It sounds more convenient."

Smiling at him as he headed to the door, Jenna pinched AJ's arm when she passed her.

"Ow," AJ said, rubbing at the reddened crescent moon etched in her skin. She really just wanted to laugh.

"Thank you so much for inviting me in, Jenna," Elijah said pointedly. AJ's heart nearly stopped. Any humor or satisfaction she'd felt fled her, her face wiped blank at this realization. His eyes caught hers. "I hope to see you again soon."

As if that wasn't foreboding enough. The moment the door shut behind him, AJ placed the box she held on the floor and darted up the stairs, headed towards her room. With her phone already in hand and her heart thudding against her ribcage, she used her speed dial to call Damon.

As if on cue, Elijah was there, leaning casually against the banister.

"Hello?" Damon answered, sounding bored. "AJ?"

With a dark gleam of satisfaction in his eyes, Elijah raised an eyebrow. How much did she think she could tell Damon before Elijah silenced her, and probably returned downstairs to kill Jenna?

"Damon? Oh sorry, I must've used the wrong speed dial," she lied.

"Are you sure?" Damon asked, disbelieving. She could even detect a hint of worry in his tone.

She laughed lightly. "Yes, of course. See you later." Before he could say anything else, she hung up.

"That was a wise choice," Elijah said in his rich voice, his eyes roaming her up and down.

AJ crossed her arms, refusing to be intimidated. "Okay, points for the home invasion and all, but why are you here? I thought you were dead. I clearly remember _seeing_ you dead."

"Time for a chat," he said, looking pointedly over at a door without a handle.

AJ's eyes widened. "That slimy witch of a woman," she growled under her breath, crossing the hallway to inspect _her_ door; the vampire's presence briefly forgotten. Ms. Flowers would of course remove the handle with the lock in it so AJ couldn't sneak out the window again. The last time she'd snuck out, Ms. Flowers had been pounding at the door, threatening her, quite futilely, with punishment. "She only needed to _ask_." Closing her eyes, she gathered her composure. She looked back at Elijah. "Well come on, then," she kicked the door open sulkily, gesturing for him to enter. "_I _don't have an eternity to wait around."

Elijah's eyes narrowed at her brusqueness as he passed her and the threshold of her room. His gaze roamed around curiously, like studying the artifacts in a museum. AJ, too, glanced around, noting that it was less than pristine. Her guitar was out by the window and several multi-colored picks littered the floor around it; random books sat atop her desk and nightstand, even on the ground; the occasional article of clothing was strewn about carelessly. But hey, it was a teenager's work of art.

Unabashed, she closed the door. Though it'd hardly keep anything out, it'd at least keep their voices in.

"So it wasn't enough to lead us to believe you were dead, but now you want to kill me in my own room, too? Quite the dramatic touch. Are you that bored with your perpetuity?" She paused a moment, thoughtful. "At least keep the blood off my guitar. It cost more than my funeral probably will."

He was leaning against the far wall next to the window, arms folded over his chest, expression grave. "Your humor is lost on me."

AJ rolled her eyes. "I prefer practicality. Now seriously, why aren't you dead? You sure _looked_ dead, except for the lack of disintegration and all. I'm going to assume that's why you aren't a corpse anymore."

In some minor way, Elijah appeared vexed. "Would you like to know why I've come, or what prevented me from dying?"

His tone clearly ended with a rhetorical question, but AJ just shrugged. "Why not both? I mean, if I _am_ going to die, you could at least give me the whole superfluous speech about how it's come to be this way, what you plan to do next, and so on. I don't see the harm. Except, well, in _those_ movies, the person in my place tends to live. But whatever."

His vexation remained; however it was more prominent in his eyes. His gaze was steady, almost unnerving. "You aren't going to die. I've come to make you a deal."

"A deal?" she quirked a disbelieving eyebrow. "You aren't here to decapitate me, drink my blood, kidnap me and proffer me to this Klaus vampire, threaten me relentlessly, or anything like that?" She'd counted off her fingers, and now stared at them perplexingly. "_None_ of the above?"

"As I said," he enunciated. "I'd like to make you a deal. I have not come to harm you."

"And if I don't believe you? Because last time I saw you, you seemed . . . less than life-preserving. You know, what with Trevor's head flying through the air and all."

The side of his mouth quirked up in the faintest ghost of a smile. "Trevor was a special case. My reasons for seeking you out were not to take you to Klaus, nor to harm you. It's quite the opposite, in fact. You're too invaluable."

AJ was baffled. "Not according to Rose. I believe the adjective she implied was _expendable_. Very expendable."

He sighed. "Such is not the case. Rose may know more than most do, but that does not mean she understands what she knows. It is true, however, that your life is in danger."

"Please," AJ waved a hand in the air flippantly. "Tell me something _new_. My life is the essence of danger."

He raised an eyebrow. "So you're not willing to make a deal, then? To preserve yourself from falling fated to Klaus's devices?"

Giving him a frank look, she crossed her arms over her chest. "No offense, but you're the last person I'd go to so that I may ensure my own safety. I've got it covered."

"So I'm sure you'll have it covered when he decides to slaughter your family, friends, and whoever else may get in his way? When he takes you against your will and forces you to cooperate or kills you when you don't? You have no need for any help, whatsoever? How strange. To me, you look only like a girl. A powerless girl."

AJ scowled. "And here I thought you said I was invaluable. I wouldn't call that powerless. _You_ don't know what I'm capable of."

"Apparently," he commented dryly. "And yet I know much more about your current predicament than even you do."

"Fine." She tried to keep the petulance from her voice. "Then why don't you fill me in? If you really want to help, you could start by doing that."

"Klaus is not a thing to make jokes about," he started, resting more of his weight against the wall. He'd predicted her acquiescence. "He is searching for you. And the doppelganger. If I can find you, do you think he can't?"

"I think you can't take all the credit for finding me. Rose and Trevor. . ."she stopped with a frown, slowly realizing that her point was hardly the one she meant to make.

Elijah gave something of a smirk. "So you see my point. Rose and Trevor, though old vampires, could still locate you and give the information to me. If two vampires could manage that, what do you think Klaus could manage? He is the most feared and hated of the Originals. Those who fear him are desperate for his approval. So if word spread that the Warrior was discovered, alongside the doppelganger, as well . . ."

"Then any vampire that wanted to please Klaus would do as Rose and Trevor did for you," AJ connected the dots without inflection. "Wait—Warrior. Rose told me that I'm the only one who can stop Klaus from sacrificing Elena because I'm… that. Is that true?"

"It's very true," Elijah confirmed. "Which is why you are in danger. Klaus wants the doppelganger, because only she can break the curse. But you have the power to stop him, which is greatly hindering. So you can see the problem."

"Rose meant I was expendable to Klaus, then," AJ thought aloud. An involuntary shiver went down her spine as she imagined a vampire ripping her apart in rage.

"Yes. Which brings me to this deal I'd like to make. You may live your life normally, go about things the way you usually would. Let me worry about Klaus. But these suicidal tendencies of yours must cease. They're quite bothersome, but not incorrigible."

AJ stared at him in mute surprise for several moments.

"Your demeanor," he explained with grim amusement. "It delineates how very careless you are regarding your very own life."

"As if you've known me enough to know _that_," she muttered under her breath. Rolling her eyes, she said, "So you want him lured out, and you want to use me to do that. Because _that_ doesn't sound like a colossally disastrous idea. How exactly do you expect it to work?"

"Like I said, leave that to me."

She pursed her lips. "But why? What's in this for you? Is it different if you break the curse, instead of Klaus? More beneficial for yourself?"

"I have no plans to break the curse," he said vaguely.

AJ stared at him, searching his dark eyes. "I still don't know if I can trust you. Or what, exactly, the terms of this agreement are. I'd rather my friends be safe than myself."

"Then the terms will include that I ensure your friends safety, as well as your own. You will help me lure out Klaus, and then I will kill him."

"It can't possibly be that simple." AJ shook her head, pensive.

"I give you my word, AJ," he said sincerely. The sound of her name on his lips brought on her a terribly strange effect. Instead of a menacing, false kindness, this sounded true. "I am a man of my word. I won't go back on it."

"But how will you manage to keep everyone safe?"

"A friend of yours—Bonnie, I believe—posses the gift of magic. I have friends with similar gifts."

AJ stared hard at the flooring of her room, biting her lip in concentration. She knew nothing about Klaus—only that she should be afraid, when really, she wasn't. It was simply a name that happened to be mentioned by more than one person. Names didn't scare her. Nothing did. Nothing except the idea of Elena getting hurt—any one of her friends. This was an offer of protection against that by an Original himself. One whom she knew nothing about. He didn't owe her a thing, especially not safety for her and her friends. And yet…

Meeting his gaze, she nodded. "Fine. Deal. But there's something else I'd like for you to do. Two things, actually."

"Oh, I had no doubt you'd make an extension to this agreement."

"One," AJ began, utterly serious. "I'd like for you to get Stefan out of that Godforsaken tomb. I couldn't possibly imagine having Katherine maundering in my ears twenty-four seven."

"Simple enough," Elijah agreed after a pause. He looked almost wary when he asked, "What's two?"

"Two," AJ looked towards her door, scowling. "I'd like a new handle and lock for my door. ASAP."

She wasn't sure how to discern the look on his face. Amused, aggrieved, annoyed. Possibly a mixture of the three. Sticking her chin out defiantly, she made it known that this was definitely part of the deal.

"Also simple," he added, his tone inflectionless.

A smile imbued her face; one genuine and true. "Thank you," she said. "I dread the reason why you're really doing all this, but I appreciate it nonetheless."

He nodded shortly, standing straight. She could tell he wasn't used to receiving thanks because he looked almost confused.

He made his way to the door, so AJ assumed Jenna had left. Before opening it, he looked back at her. He could see the dubious look she was trying to hide. "There's no need to doubt my word. I will keep you safe, as well as your friends."

AJ opened her mouth and clamped it shut again, before finally saying, "I know."

He was frozen a moment, surprised. She'd said it with such trust that it nearly struck him speechless. Who exactly was this girl? He left, then, accompanied only by his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? I really appreciate reviews!(-:<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. **

**A/N: Many thanks for the reviews! I love love **_**love**_** them. (-: (I always have to take a short break from Heart at War because the renewal of this story simply demands my attention. What can I say? I'll forever be an Elijah fan.) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Three<strong>

The night air could liven things in a way in which was no other thing could. In the dark, all seemed to have an everlasting sense to it, a certain spark, as if nothing and no one could disenchant the way the stars, spilled like glitter in the night sky, shimmered with vitality. The air was thick, yet in a way that filled her lungs with the purest oxygen she could breathe. With the sliver of a crescent moon high above her, gleaming through a canopy of leaf-laden trees, AJ almost felt weightless. The night, which was her damning infirmity, was also her only true solace. It was when she felt most alive.

It was a little sardonic, considering she was only a ways away from a cemetery.

Ms. Flowers had returned home not long after Elijah had left. AJ had helped her old friend deposit the groceries, listened to a short lecture on the dangers of the unknown (her nighttime habits), and darted back upstairs to the safety of her room. Once all the lights had gone out, AJ had followed suit. It wasn't a terribly far drop to the ground from her window.

A sense of nocturnal wanderlust had captured her within the first few weeks she'd been a resident of Mystic Falls, years ago. It wasn't until recent such activities had been uncovered; however, not in their true light. AJ had the sense that Ms. Flowers assumed she was trysting with a boy or something of the sort. Ms. Flowers was a hopeless romantic, she supposed. She never noticed the grey half-moons that seemed almost chalk-like under AJ's eyes. Where Ms. Flowers was a hopeless romantic, AJ was a hopeless insomniac.

She supposed it was the dreams that kept her mind in fear of sleep. Nightmares of unfeasible things that felt so real and true, she'd have to reassure herself time after time that they weren't. Eventually, she'd given up on forcing herself to distinguish the real versus the not real, and had in turn, sacrificed her sleep. It seemed that only for the last hour or so of the night could she capture any amount of dreamless relief.

Yet she didn't care to dwell on such things.

Instead, she studied the stars. It helped to detach her mind from current issues and simply be; to exist without needing any purpose for such. To ignore that side of her that slithered within and wanted to break out, that dark side she didn't quite understand.

With her arms folded behind her head as she lay on the cool earth, she allowed herself to close her eyes in a rare moment of peace.

Rare, and short-lived.

"I see it's only been a few short hours and already you're breaking the terms of our agreement."

AJ's eyes opened slowly, and she tilted her head back. Her unwanted visitor was standing just a few feet away, immaculately dressed even as it was nearing two a.m. She narrowed her eyes at him, upside-down, then returned to her resting position.

"I see it's only been a few short hours and already it feels like I have a babysitter," she countered lazily. "Maybe we should rethink these terms to something more fitting. You do realize I'm eighteen, don't you? That means I have free reign."

Elijah gave her a reproachful look; one she couldn't see. "Not to wander off in the night. I told you this must stop. What exactly are you doing out here?"

"What does it look like? Stargazing. I plan to become an astronomer someday, what with my extensive knowledge. You see that over there?" She pointed upwards. "That's the little dipper." A smirk tugged up her lips.

"Get up," he directed with a sigh. "You're going back to the boarding house."

"You aren't my chaperone," she pointed out. "So no, I'm not. Besides, it's much better for me out here. Trust me."

"Is it? And why might that be?" The cynical tone to his voice wasn't just a figment of her imagination.

AJ turned her gaze back up to him. "What is your problem? You don't have to be so uptight. There's no one around, really."

"Which is precisely the point. If there's no one around, who might be there to prevent Klaus from taking you?"

Studying his expression, she found he was serious. "Better me than Elena." She shrugged.

He became silent at this, his eyes perusing her face. In the light reflected from the moon, he could see gold flecks in her eyes as she gazed up at him, her expression level and frank. "Better neither of you, if I can help it," he said finally.

"And if you can't? Help it, I mean. What if this deal we made was for nothing? What then?"

Grim amusement crossed his features. He raised an eyebrow. "You already doubt my ability to protect you and your friends?"

"No, but I doubt this is going to go over very well. Things always get screwed up even worse than what they originally are. That's life."

"I'm not very surprised to find you have such a cynical outlook," he commented. "What with the sarcasm."

A grin broke out on her face, sudden and bright. "What's wrong with sarcasm? I find it puts particularly tragic ordeals in an entirely different light. You wouldn't agree?"

His gaze traveled up to the moon, his hands in his pockets. "You will return to the boardinghouse, now. I retrieved Stefan, as you asked, and you'll find that I fulfilled your other request as well. My end of the bargain has been carried out. Time for yours."

"Technically I'm not breaking any rules. You said my death tendencies had to stop. Does it really look like I'm doing anything that might lead to my premature death anytime soon?" Her hands were spread out in a _really?_ gesture.

"Yes," he said in a clipped tone. "It looks like you have no concern whatsoever for your wellbeing. If you did, you would not be here."

She stared at him a long moment. "Except you're missing one thing. A very important thing"

"Which is?" His inquiry didn't sound entirely invested.

"Where better to find me? At the boarding house, where anyone with a phonebook or a laptop could figure out I live at, or some random place under the stars? I have a valid point. You can't deny it."

"I can, actually. And I can also force you to return, but I'd prefer you go peacefully. I keep my word when I give it. Do you?"

Looking into his eyes, she could tell this was a test: would she comply with his rules or not? She could count on one hand the number of times she followed anyone's rules but her own. Frowning at him, she crossed her arms.

"I do," she said frankly. "But I also need my space. I think we can work that into our terms of agreement. It's reasonable enough."

"It would be reasonable if your life wasn't at risk," he said with slight exasperation.

AJ folded her arms behind her head again, her lips pursed. She completely ignored his comment. "Elijah, what am I, exactly? I mean, I know we discussed the whole masculine sounding 'Warrior' thing, but what does that mean?" Her eyes widened risibly, and she sat up to face him like childlike grin. "Do I have superpowers?"

Elijah simply stared at her for several long moments. "I hope you aren't being serious."

She frowned. "So I don't have superpowers. That sucks. Then what _do_ I have? What am I?"

Lacing his fingers in front of him, he seemed thoughtful yet hesitant. AJ sat up more keenly.

"You're very clever," he admitted slowly. "So I had assumed you would ask at some point. Being the Warrior entails two things, really. Over the past several centuries, there have been… shall we say 'good' Warriors and 'bad' ones. More often than not, it's quite easy to distinguish the two. Your devotion to the doppelganger makes it obvious that you are good. But it's your decisions that matter most. Your fortitude." He paused. "Klaus will want to get to you—not to kill you, but to persuade you to be on his side. To manipulate you. It's extremely imperative that that doesn't happen."

AJ rolled her eyes, but on the inside, she grew very nervous. Instead, she focused on her heartbeat and spoke as she usually did. "Can you see me betraying my friends like that? I mean, really? 'Gee, Klaus, I'm totally on your team. Yeah, let's kill everyone. And while we're at it, let's maybe overthrow the government and make everyone into vampires.' Sounds like a good idea, right? I mean, the details are a little hazy, but I'm sure I'll figure it out."

His mouth was set into a hard line. "I don't think you truly understand the threat he imposes. As I've said before, he is not something to make light of."

"Or maybe you just need to loosen up," she suggested. She rested a hand on her chin contemplatively. "If—_when_ I resist whatever manipulation he tries, can't he just, you know, compel me to do what he wants? I don't see how you can stop _that_."

"An advantage you have," Elijah said with the tiniest hint of triumph, "is that you are the only being on this planet that cannot be compelled by him."

"But _you_ compelled me," she said with loathing. "I haven't forgotten that by the way."

He did the most human thing she had yet to see him do: he rolled his eyes. "There was the fact that, if Trevor and Rose had discovered you, I figured others had as well. I wanted to leave very quickly. Anyhow, I can compel you, yes. But intentions can affect compellation. My intentions were good. Klaus's won't be."

AJ was doubtful. "How can you know that for sure? What if his intentions are good? I do read, you know. You could be the one manipulating me and he could be the good guy."

"His intentions are far from good," Elijah said with annoyance. "I assure you, I am not manipulating you."

She watched him scrupulously. He seemed utterly composed at all times, even when she knew she was pressing some buttons. Anyone else would have lost their patience with her by now and probably yelled.

"Fine," she said. "As much as I hate to admit this… I trust you. I think."

Elijah was silent, his eyes hard to read, his shoulders taut. She didn't know what to make of it.

"And I have another question," she added quickly, discomfited at the silence. "Am I the only Warrior? Or is there a whole clan hidden somewhere, just waiting to bestow me with their worldly knowledge?"

"You are the only one," he stated. "One doppelganger," he held out one hand, "one Warrior," he held out the other. "Nature must be balanced."

"Wonderful," she said sarcastically, rubbing at her eyes. "Really, that's just great."

A small crease formed between his dark eyebrows, so small she barely saw it. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing," she said sardonically. "Well, other than the fact that I'm going solo on this. With no clue what to expect, what I _really_ am, how things are going to turn out. But, hey, that's just life, right?" She winked at him, and she could tell it bothered him in some way. It was doubtful that many people, if any, spoke to him so freely.

"I think you should return home, now," he said, giving her a pointed look.

AJ sighed heavily, looking back up at the crescent moon. She knew it'd be another sleepless night, but stood anyway. Glancing back at Elijah one last time, she headed back to the boarding house. Dread welled in her stomach when she realized what she'd have to do at some point during the week: explain to her friends this agreement between her and Elijah. It helped that Stefan already knew how beneficial it was, though.

Elijah watched her go. He wasn't sure what to think of the girl—her obvious lack of concern for herself, but fierce devotion to her friends, which, besides the doppelganger, aren't of much use. She was puzzling, and that irked him. But it also intrigued him. Much more than he cared to admit.

* * *

><p>AJ pushed open the door to the Salvatore house without knocking. There were already several cars parked out front, so she suspected she was late as usual. Though this time was different, considering it was a meeting she'd called herself. Crossing her fingers, she hoped Damon had some patience today.<p>

He didn't. Glancing down at his watch, he scowled as she walked into the parlor. "Really, AJ? You're a half hour late. You couldn't have, oh I don't know, _called?_"

"I was… preoccupied," she said, ducking around him and his heavy stare to cross to the other side of the room, near the windows. Just in case she needed an escape.

"With what?" he asked incredulously. "Your text said it was urgent. 'The life and death, but really, more like death kind of urgent,'" he quoted from his phone, then waved it in the air at her with a wary look. "You don't look like you're dying to me."

"Give her a break, Damon," Stefan said from his place, arms folded over his chest by Elena. His stare was heavy, too, but less hostile. "I'm sure she has a good reason."

"Is there a specific reason _I'm_ here?" Alaric asked. He was nursing a scotch, his eyes on the ground. He looked like hell, if hell had purple-grey circles under its eyes, disheveled hair, and a tight frown. AJ thought that he looked worse than she did.

"Yes," AJ said matter-of-factly. She looked at everyone; Damon, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline, and Alaric. Rose was standing off to the side, either too good to join the assemblage or too guarded. "There's a reason you're all here." Her eyes returned to Stefan, but she couldn't read the abstruse look he was giving her.

"Well you can get to it any day now," Damon said, pouring himself a drink.

AJ crossed her arms. "Just _give me a second._ Now, I'm sure we've all noticed the presence of our favorite reformed vampire, right?" There were mutters around the room as everyone looked at Stefan. He seemed unfazed by it as he continued to stare at AJ.

Elena looked between the two, baffled. "Stefan, you still haven't told me anything. What's going on?"

"I would have told you, but I thought it'd be better to wait for AJ. She knows more than I do."

AJ frowned at him. So he wasn't particularly happy with what had happened. "I wouldn't say I know _more_ than you do… I'm just more informed, I guess…"

"About what?" Elena asked, growing more confused. "Guys, what's going on?"

AJ sighed heavily. "Now I know what you're going to say, so I'm just going to tell you right now not to freak out. Let me talk first before you guys go crazy, okay?" Elena nodded. "All right. Well… It's Elijah. He's not exactly dead anymore, and he—"

"I'm sorry," Damon cut in, "did you say _Elijah_? As in the vampire that wanted to kidnap you, Elijah? That he isn't _dead?_ Honey, I don't know what you're smoking, but I he is dead. He's _beyond_ dead."

"If you would let me _speak_, I'll tell you how he _isn't _dead. He's actually very much alive. Well, as alive as you guys can be," she gestured between Damon and Stefan thoughtfully. "Anyway, I kind of get the impression that Originals are a little bit indestructible. And very stoic. Definitely very stoic."

Damon's gaze was icy. "So where exactly did you see Elijah, if you know he isn't dead?"

"Uh… Well, at the boardinghouse, because—"

"At the _boardinghouse?_ He was there? Where you _live_? How the hell did he get inside? _When_?"

AJ held a hand to her forehead. This had been the reaction she'd predicted. "It was a couple days ago… And I'm pretty sure Ms. Flowers let him in. Damon, if you'll calm down for two seconds—"

"I am _not_ going to calm down!" he shouted, zooming into her face. She could feel his anger rolling off of him in waves, but she didn't flinch. "I _told_ you that living there was a stupid idea! _Anyone_ can get in! And if this happened a _couple days ago_, why didn't you tell us sooner?"

She paused. "I, uh, forgot."

Damon snorted. "You _forgot?_ Really?" He looked at her like she grew two heads. "Only _you_ could forget to mention an Original—who wanted to take you to _Klaus_, by the way—came to your _house_. How can you even sleep at night?"

She considered this. "A little better, actually. You'd be surprised. This is the part I wanted to tell you, anyway."

He scowled. "Oh, well considering what you've said so far, I'm sure this is going to be great. Freaking great."

"You know something Damon? It _is_ a little freaking great, considering it got Stefan out of that tomb. So shut up and listen, will you? Elijah wasn't planning to take me to Klaus. He wants to _kill_ Klaus. He wanted to make a deal."

"A—"Damon started, but AJ gave him a threatening look. The room fell into silence until Stefan spoke.

"A deal?" He seemed thoughtful. "What kind of deal?"

"He will protect you guys—and me—as long as I help him. He just needs help killing Klaus, and while we plan to do that, he'll make sure no one gets hurt. Simple as that." She shrugged.

"AJ—are you forgetting that Klaus wants you dead, too?" Elena asked with a frown. "If you're going to help, you could get killed in the process. It's not that simple."

"Klaus doesn't want me dead," AJ said. "It has to do with what I am—the 'Warrior'." She made a face at the name. "He just wants me on his side."

"Oh, and who told you that?" Damon asked venomously. "Elijah?"

"As a matter of fact, he did," AJ countered bitterly. "And you can stop being pissed off that he isn't dead anymore, okay?"

"What else did he say?" Bonnie asked.

"He's on our side. He's going to make sure you guys are all safe, and we're going to figure out how to lure Klaus here and kill him. He's not a threat. I promise."

"So you trust him then," Stefan noted warily. AJ could tell there was still something on his mind that he wasn't voicing.

"Yes," AJ said frankly, but was surprised with herself. "I do. I trust him."

"Foolish," Damon spat as he glared at her and invaded her personal space at the same time. "That's completely stupid of you."

"Oh, whatever," she groaned. "You'll get over it when he has to save you at some point. Then who'll be foolish?"

"Sorry to interrupt," Alaric said sheepishly. "But really, why am I here? I think you could have had this chat without me."

AJ gave him an incredulous look. "Did I forget to mention that Jenna was there? Your _girlfriend_? I thought that maybe you'd want to know she's now on his radar. Oh, and now to pull out a crossbow anytime you see him. Which reminds me, do you think maybe I could—"

"You aren't borrowing any sort of weapon," he deadpanned wearily, but she could see the interest in his eyes. "Jenna was there? Did he do anything to her? Is she fine?"

"She's fine. Remember the whole bit about protecting my friends? She's perfectly safe. I just wanted you to know, since, you know, she _doesn't_."

"Right," he said, running a hand through his hair. He seemed lost in his thoughts.

The conversation wrapped up quickly after that. AJ could see the suspicion in Elena's eyes as she insisted on staying just a moment longer, but assured her friend there was nothing to worry about. After everyone filed out, AJ was left in an uncomfortable silence with Stefan and Damon both staring at her.

"So…" she began but trailed off, lowering her gaze to the floor. She tapped her fingers on the back of a chair absently, looking anywhere but their eyes. "Obviously, you guys aren't… _excited_ about this change in events. And I can understand why, it's just—"

"What I don't understand," Stefan began gently, "is why you trust him. I mean, how can you be sure he's not playing you?"

Damon through his hands in the air. "_Finally_ someone sees my point."

"And _I_ see it too," AJ said defensively, crossing her arms. "Do I look stupid to you two? Do you really think I'd chance anything happening to Elena? She's my best friend."

Stefan sighed. "We know you wouldn't and you aren't stupid. It's just… he's an Original. How could any of us know what he's really up to?"

"Stefan," AJ said firmly. "You know I don't trust people easily. If ever. But I trust him. Doesn't that count for something?"

Damon's eyes narrowed. "And you've known him for _how _long? Not counting time we thought he was _deceased_."

"Long enough," she said. "Besides, I've seen him more than—"she stopped short, realizing this was this wrong thing to say.

Damon was clenching the glass in his hand to the point where spider-web fissures began to crack in it. "You've seen him more than what? More than once? That's what you were going to say, right?"

AJ bit her lip. Things with Damon were… touchy. They had been for quite some time. "I have seen him more than once. And I'll probably see him again soon—he's like an annoying babysitter that just won't stop checking up on me," she muttered.

"Or maybe he's checking to see that you're still around for when Klaus arrives, since he probably called the guy, and wants to make sure you're good and ready for the psychopath. Ever think about that?"

"Did Elijah give you his word?" It was Rose, emerging from the shadows of the hallway. AJ had completely forgotten her presence.

"Yes," AJ said slowly. "He did. He gave me his word."

Rose nodded grimly. "He never goes back on his word. He takes it very seriously."

"And how would _you_ know this?" Damon asked skeptically. "Trevor was the one who knew him. Not you."

"Trevor spoke of him often," Rose said sadly. "As much as he feared Elijah, he grieved over their lost friendship."

"So we can trust him," AJ said confidently. "We can. Although, I do suggest… not really seeing him, Rose. After Trevor and all…"

Rose said nothing but stared at the floor stoically.

"Right," AJ said after a few awkward moments. "I'll just be going, then. Got things to do, places to be. See you guys later." She made it out the front door and down the steps before she heard Stefan call her name. Turning around with dreadful anticipation, she watched as he closed the door behind him.

"AJ… I just want to make sure everything's okay. I mean, we're all worried about Elena—I can't seem to take my mind off it. But you're playing a pretty big role in this, too. And I appreciate what you're doing to help."

AJ waved a hand in the air. "It's no big deal—it's really the least I can do. You have no idea what she's done for me. When I first came here… I was a wreck. I really was. But she never cared. She helped me get better. So don't worry about it, okay? I'm going to make sure this all turns out just fine."

Stefan gave her a small smile. "I know you will. I'd also like to thank you for getting me out of the tomb—I really think I was losing my mind in there. I wouldn't be out if it werent for you."

AJ laughed lightly. "I think Katherine could make anyone go crazy. No need to thank me."

"Well… take care of yourself. I'll see you around."

AJ watched him walk back inside. She wondered if anyone ever saw it—the shift in her eyes, the darkness pooled within her. The desire for terrible things to happen that the other half of her decried. Maybe they didn't see it yet. But she feared they might soon.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know you guys have been reading about AJ for some time (or maybe some of you haven't juuust yet), but I'm curious of what you think of her personality. Do you think it's a little too much, too overbearing? Or can you tell she just has a <strong>_**lot**_** of issues? Really, I'd just love to hear your take on it. I know the way **_**I**_** perceive her, but I don't know the way my audience does.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

**A/N: Much love for the reviews, but I wouldn't mind hearing more from you guys! I can only hope it's been better than the original, but you have to let me know. And for my new readers, I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

* * *

><p><strong>Four<strong>

AJ had only slipped off her jacket when Ms. Flowers bombarded her.

"AJ Echo," she said tersely, in that reprimanding grandmotherly voice that made AJ close her eyes and take deep, meditative breaths. It wasn't proper to hit an old woman. It wasn't proper to _consider_ hitting an old woman. "What did I tell you about sneaking out at night? Did you really think I wouldn't notice your absence last night?"

Ms. Flower's silvery hair was pinned back. She wore khaki pants, a sweater, and a very stern look that made her face appear even more wizened and pinched than usual.

AJ gave her a sweet smile. "What makes you think I snuck out? You made it very clear I'm not supposed to do that anymore. Would I lie to you?"

"Yes, you would. Don't think I haven't noticed the tattered flowers on the trellis outside your window. And I thought you were a clever girl. You couldn't make your own rope ladder?"

AJ paused. "Call me lazy."

"Dear girl, this is very serious. I don't know where it is you go, but I worry when you leave. What if you don't come back some day? What am I to do then?" Ms. Flower's hands were planted on her hips, her wise eyes narrowed.

"I'll tell you what _not_ to do. Do _not_ send out a search party. It would only make me want to test my slyness even more. If I could evade an entire team of people looking for me, I think that'd be a pretty big achievement. Don't you—"AJ stopped short upon seeing the aggrieved look on Ms. Flower's face. "Do I smell cookies?" she changed the topic quickly, ducking around Ms. Flowers to the kitchen. "Sweet."

"We are not through having this discussion young lady," Ms. Flowers followed her briskly. "Is this about a boy? Are you embarrassed to bring him around here? You know you don't have to worry. I think it'd be sweet if you had a boyfriend. But if you're sleeping with him, I feel I must inform you that teenage pregnancies are not what they show on TV. My sister had her first child at seventeen years old. Now, mind you, this was back before they had—"

AJ groaned. "It's _not_ about a boy. And that's not a topic I want to talk about. Ever." Entering the kitchen, she went straight to the pan on the stove lined with steaming cookies and grinned. "Ooh, my favorite." She reached out to take one only to have Ms. Flowers slap her hand away like swatting at a fly.

"Those just came out of the oven," Ms. Flowers tsked. "You'll burn your tongue and ruin your appetite for dinner. Besides, they aren't for you."

AJ quickly snatched one up anyway and bit into it. Immediately, she regretted it when her tongue felt singed like she stuck a lighter in her mouth. But she showed no sign of pain. Ms. Flowers would not be victorious tonight. After grabbing a glass of milk to alleviate the burn, she asked, "Then who are they for?"

"I thought I'd drop them off to Jenna. Poor girl, has two teenagers on her hands and hardly any help at home. She reminds me of you, in a way. Won't _ask_ for help. Too stubborn and headstrong. I just thought she'd appreciate these."

"Although I find it completely thoughtful that you made these for her, I'm a little disturbed. You do realize she's doing just fine, right? She's strong. She can handle it."

"Which is exactly what I would expect you to say." Ms. Flowers busied herself in the kitchen, putting the pan of cookies off to the side as she finished a nearly prepared dinner. "You see the good in others."

Right, AJ thought sadly. Except that the other side of her—the _unspeakable_ side—saw horrible; terrible things. She wondered what Ms. Flowers would think of her if she knew that.

"I would also like to discuss this new door handle of yours," Ms. Flowers said as she dug through a kitchen cupboard. "I removed the other one for a reason. I would appreciate it if you started following some rules for once."

"Wouldn't everyone? And I don't know what you mean, 'This new door handle,'" AJ said innocently. "What happened to the other one? You removed it?"

"Don't you play stupid with me. You know very well what happened to the other one, and I'll see to it that this one gets removed as well. Someone has to give you a sense of authority."

AJ almost snorted, brushing her hands free of cookie crumbs. "Good luck with that. Anyway, anything I can help with?" She stopped, then, looking at the dining table with wariness. "Why are there three plates?"

"Did I forget to mention our new house guest? He said he may be staying for quite some time. It's wonderful, isn't it? To have another person in the house? I swear, this place can be so lonely."

AJ stopped listening after hearing 'he'. He. She knew which 'he' to expect. She choked on several words when that _he_ arrived with perfect timing.

Elijah was starting to confuse her senses. It was the third time she'd seen him since making their deal, and she couldn't get over the strange feeling that rolled over her every time she laid eyes on him. It sent shivers down her spine and forced her to be as impassive as ever. What was _with_ her? There was one thing she was certain of. She was mad.

"Well, hello," he said casually, entering the large kitchen as if he had a thousand times. "It's so good to see you again. AJ, right?"

AJ scowled at him when Ms. Flowers wasn't looking. So they were still playing that masquerade, were they? "Yeah," she said shortly. "So great to see you. Fantastic."

"I almost forgot that you two have already met!" Ms. Flowers exclaimed sheepishly with a smile. "Now AJ, you don't have to worry about a thing. Having another guest means I'll be busier, but I always have time for you, dear." She patted AJ's hair lovingly.

AJ buried her face in her hands, suppressing a groan of frustration. "That's comforting. Really."

"Well you two can sit down and we'll start dinner in just a moment!" Ms. Flowers was simply giddy. AJ wondered if it was because there was a marginally handsome man in the house. If she was being really, really honest with herself, she'd know Elijah was not _marginally_ handsome… but… much more. More than she cared to admit.

Keeping her eyes averted from his, she sat down at the dining table, her arms folded over her chest. Ms. Flowers was still in the kitchen, so it was safe to glare at him across the table as he, too, sat. He had a perfect posture, perfect demeanor, perfect _everything._ She couldn't help but feel a little contemptible compared to him. It only made her glare intensify.

There was no time to speak, to voice the nasty thoughts in her head. At least he knew by her glowering that she was far less than pleased. Ms. Flowers returned with a wonderfully cooked meal and dished it out, settling in the seat on AJ's right.

AJ couldn't help but stare curiously at Elijah. Did Originals still eat food? Sure, she saw Damon eat from time to time, but it didn't seem comparable. But of course, Elijah was a perfect gentleman.

After they began eating—and by eating, AJ only shoved food around on her plate sulkily—Ms. Flowers eagerly struck up a conversation.

"So Elijah," she began with a barely suppressed grin. "What do you plan to do with your time in Mystic Falls, other than your research?" She turned to AJ suddenly. "Did you know that he's a writer, sweetheart? He's doing a piece on the town."

"Yeah," AJ said, glowering at her peas. "I knew."

Elijah smiled. "I'm sure I'll find other things to keep me busy. Actually, I seem to have my hands full already. You'd be surprised how… _testing_ research can be. So many problems arise…" His eyes were on AJ's.

"I'm sure you'll handle things just fine," Ms. Flowers said confidently. "From what I've seen so far, you seem to be very capable."

AJ snorted, but quickly covered it by clearing her throat.

Ms. Flowers turned her gaze on AJ. "And what about you, dear? What have you been up to lately? I hardly ever see you anymore, you've been so busy."

AJ shrugged. "I'm a teenager. We're very capricious. It's in our nature."

"AJ," Ms. Flowers said, chastising. "You don't have to be so secretive—make Elijah more welcome. You two will be seeing each other a great deal, I'm sure."

"Oh, you have no idea," AJ muttered under her breath, stabbing at a baked potato with her fork. She looked up at Elijah. There was a glint of amusement in his eyes. "Actually," she began without much thought. "I _have_ been pretty busy lately. There's this club in the next town over—really, you're supposed to be twenty-one, but my brother hooked me up with a fake ID years ago. I can't convince Elena to go since she can't really hold her liquor, but it's fun on my own. _Lots_ of people to meet. I heard about a couple street races, too, and those have been sort of fun. Not _super_ thrilling, but enough, I guess. You've probably seen the scratches on my car—I need to take it to a body shop this week. Oh, and there's this new sport involving fireworks—they're trying to figure out a way to actually use jet-packs. It's pretty interesting. And you have no idea how awesome—"

"These… activities of yours," Elijah cut in. AJ could see the hard set of his mouth, but surely Ms. Flowers, who only saw the handsome angles of his face, the beautiful color of his eyes, was unaware. "They seem rather dangerous. Don't you worry over your wellbeing? That you might find yourself in an incorrigible situation at some point?"

She knew it was a low blow to bring it up in front of Ms. Flowers, but she hadn't thought it through to begin with. She should have just kept her mouth shut. But at least he wasn't amused anymore.

Ms. Flowers was actually scowling at AJ. "_I_ worry over you. I thought we discussed this sweetheart—you need to find _safer_ outlets. Maybe writing, like Elijah. Or what about your painting? You used to do that all the time."

"Yeah, when I was _thirteen._ Where's the adrenaline rush in painting?"

Ms. Flowers sighed. "What about Elena, or Caroline, or Bonnie? Have you seen them lately?"

"Yep," AJ said. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "So Elijah, exactly _how_ long are you staying here? I'm sure there are some pretty nice places in Mystic Falls _other_ than the boardinghouse. You know, a place of your _own._"

"I don't know," he said almost pensively, but she saw the act. "I think the boardinghouse has some… charm. I find I rather enjoy it here."

"And _we_," Ms. Flower's tone was pointed as she gave AJ a sidelong look, "enjoy having you. I did think—"Ms. Flowers was cut off by the shrill ring of the phone from the parlor room. She looked briefly surprised, but then stood. "If you two will excuse me," she said on her way out.

After Ms. Flowers disappeared from view, AJ set her fork down on the table with unnecessary force. She narrowed her eyes at Elijah. "You have a wonderful sense of humor, Elijah. So really, when are you leaving? I'm sure Alaric could recommend some apartment or something if you're really that desperate for a place to stay."

He smiled. "Oh, but I'm not leaving. After the other night, I thought perhaps it'd be best that I stay somewhere where I can keep a close eye on you. From what very little I've seen of you, danger seems to be your constant. And if you will not willingly set aside these habits, I will ensure they stop my own way."

Her teeth ground together. She didn't realize she was gripping the steak knife in a white-knuckled hand until he gave it an amused glance. She didn't loosen her grip. "This isn't part of our agreement," she said through her teeth. "You can't stay here."

Leaning forward, he rested his elbows on the table and laced his fingers together. "Tell me, do you think it'd be wise for me to leave you in a home unprotected against the consent limitation of vampires? Our host seems inclined to invite simply anyone in, wouldn't you agree?"

"_No_," she refuted. "Ms. Flowers is smarter than that. She—"

"Could easily be compelled to allow someone entrance into this home," he interrupted unblinkingly. "Which means she is a liability. I will not take the chance."

"I don't think you're being very fair. You said my suicidal tendencies needed to stop—you didn't say anything about living _rooms_ down from me!"

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear, then. Your life is at risk. You do realize that, don't you? At any moment, Klaus could find you or have you procured someplace to have you tortured for your submission. If you did not comply, he would have you killed. If this doesn't bother you, then I believe I've found even more reason to stay here."

AJ glared at him, her hands clenched so tightly she felt them go cold with lack of blood. "I can take care of myself. I only made that deal with you so that my friends would be safe."

"Well you did make a deal with me. One I am not soon going to let you forget. You may not be happy with the current situation, but you'll simply have to endure it."

AJ's gaze dropped to the knife she held. Her reflection shone back at her, edged and angry. Everything seemed that way lately. Dangerous. Lined with the tips of razors so that she had to tread especially carefully. The two halves within her were at war over her trust in Elijah. Ms. Flowers returned, a cheery smile on her face.

* * *

><p>After a long hour of sitting in the dining room and listening to the annoyingly light conversation between Ms. Flowers and Elijah, AJ was finally liberated when Ms. Flowers chose to retire to her room early for the evening. Elijah had disappeared, much to her relief.<p>

Glancing at the clock over the stove, she saw it was a little after seven. Perfect. She could hear the purr of an engine in the driveway and headed towards the front door to meet her visitor. Standing outside was a handsome man only three years older than AJ who had a face that was more than model-worthy. Blonde hair, grey eyes, sensuous lips… And a motorcycle helmet tucked under one arm.

"Ryan," she greeted with a smile. "Let me just get my jacket."

Ryan nodded and leaned against the doorjamb, watching her. When she returned, she was about ready to step outside when a firm hand caught her elbow, holding her in.

"AJ," Elijah said almost crisply. "Who's your friend?"

AJ glanced over her shoulder at the vampire, shooting him a back-off look. "Just someone I met at that club I mentioned."

"Wouldn't you like to make introductions?" Elijah asked pointedly without releasing her.

"Not particularly." She made to wrench her arm out of his grip, but he was steel. She couldn't move.

Ryan looked between them curiously before narrowing his stormy eyes at Elijah. "Is there a problem, man? I think you should take your hands off her."

Elijah gave him a predatory smile. "And I think you should leave. Whatever plans you may have had are now canceled. AJ is forbidden from leaving the house tonight."

"_AJ_," AJ enunciated angrily, "can do whatever she likes. And right now, she'd like to go on her date. So let go."

Elijah didn't. He stared at Ryan. "Tell me, what is it you drive?"

AJ sighed heavily. She knew where this was leading.

Ryan frowned at him, but held up the helmet as indication. "Shadow Phantom. New bike. She's a beauty." He smiled at AJ. "Which is probably the only reason why you said yes."

AJ couldn't return his smile. Not with Elijah glaring at the back of her head. She could _feel_ it. That made her uncomfortable on so many levels.

"I see," Elijah said shortly, eyeing Ryan. "Drive safely, then." Then he shut the door in Ryan's face.

AJ closed her eyes and tried to remain calm. "Elijah," she said slowly, and he finally released her arm. "You are _really _pushing my patience. If you staying here means you'll be dictating my _life_, then I think _I'll_ move out."

"I think you're confused," he said with ease, leaning back against the wall as he studied her. "I am preserving your life, not dictating it."

"No," she said as she spun on her heel and began ascending the stairs with heavy footfalls. "You're ruining it."

Slamming her bedroom door shut behind her, she paced in her room. It aggravated her further to know that he could hear her. She ran her fingers through her hair and had to resist the urge to yank it all out.

Who did he think he was, coming into her life like that? Deciding what she could and couldn't do? She answered to no one. Ever. That's why she came to Mystic Falls to begin with. He would not ruin things for her, deal or no deal.

She stopped in the center of her room with her arms folded over her chest and stared at the window across from her. Without another thought, she was pushing it open and swinging one leg out, finding a foothold on the trellis, then the other, before shutting the windows again. He might have superhuman hearing, but she could be scarily quiet. As she climbed down the trellis, she knew she'd have to face his wrath later. But that wasn't right now.

Before she knew it, she found herself standing in front of Elena's house. It was frustrating times like these she needed her best friend's help.

AJ walked right into the house without knocking, her norm, and headed straight to Elena's room. She knocked on the door at this point, unsure if Elena and Stefan might be having 'alone' time (since they made up already). There was a light "come in" before AJ pushed open the door and immediately plopped down on Elena's bed. Elena, herself, was situated in the window seat, her diary open on her lap, the end of a pen pressed at her pursed lips. She wasn't surprised to see AJ, but as her eyes perused over her dear friend, a line of worry appeared between her eyebrows.

"You seem… tense," Elena said carefully. "What's wrong?"

_"Elijah_ is what's wrong," AJ complained as she stared up at the paper white ceiling with narrowed eyes. "It's hardly been a week and I think I'm going crazy." She turned her head to Elena. "Do I _look_ crazy?"

"You've always looked crazy," Elena said with a laugh as she finished her diary entry and shut the book, placing it on the cushion beside her. "I thought you knew that."

AJ rolled her eyes. "He says he's trying to 'preserve' my life, but really, I think he's trying to slowly suffocate me."

"Well, what happened?"

AJ sighed. She knew it was safe to tell Elena this without having World War III occur (cough cough, _Damon)_. Still, her words were very precisely enunciated and razor sharp. "He moved into the boardinghouse."

There was a long stretch of silence as Elena absorbed this information with wide eyes. AJ's anger slowly faded with it, and she was left staring at the ceiling morosely.

"Well," Elena said quietly. "Maybe it's for the best."

AJ sat bolt upright, her mouth gaping open. "I'm sorry—_what_ did you just say? You didn't actually just take his side, did you?"

Elena tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Listen, AJ, I know it's probably not the most… ideal thing right now, but think about it. If Klaus tries to get you—"

"_Elijah_ will be there to _protect_ me. Yes. He made that very clear."

"So what's the problem, then? I mean, if you see how it helps—"

"The problem is that it _doesn't_ help. He even canceled my date for tonight! You should have _seen_ Ryan, Elena! He made me _salivate._ And don't you think I can take care of myself? I'm not stupid. I mean, yeah, I make some pretty… well, not _fantastic_ decisions, but I know how to take care of myself!"

Elena pressed her lips together and pushed herself to the edge of the window seat. "When you first mentioned the deal you made with him, I wasn't really sure what to make of it. He got Stefan out of the tomb. You seemed pretty confident in his intentions. Have you changed your mind?"

AJ huffed. "No. I haven't changed my mind. I just want control of my life, Elena. I don't want someone else telling me how to live it."

"Then tell him that's how things have to be or the deal's off," Elena suggested. "Maybe then he'll give you some space."

"Maybe."

A smile slowly spread on Elena's face. "So this guy Ryan—he was cute? Do you think Elijah was jealous?"

AJ couldn't suppress her laughter.

Her stomach sank when she realized she'd have to return sooner or later. After another hour of just gossiping with Elena to get their minds of the threat at hand, she decided it was time to leave. Elena bid her luck.

The boardinghouse was eerily silent when AJ returned. A small light in the foyer had been left on for her. She was about to turn it off when she noticed a familiar silhouette leaning against the wall in the parlor.

AJ sighed. She entered the room and became casted in the shadows as her eyes adjusted to the lack of light. Remaining a good distance away, she spoke. "You didn't have to ruin my date."

Elijah shifted so minimally, her eyes barely caught it. "That's the first thing you say? That I didn't have to spoil your date?"

"I could be melodramatic and say you didn't have to ruin my life either, but I think I'll save that one for another time."

They were silent. AJ didn't like the silence.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"As I said, I think you'd be better protected if I'm around more—"

"No, why are you doing any of this? What's in this for you, Elijah?"

"You don't think I could be doing this out of the kindness of my heart?"

She laughed. "You're an Original. Whatever kindness you might have had once probably diminished as you saw humanity's true face."

In the dark, she could see his mouth settle into a grave line. "You don't have any faith in humanity?"

"I do," she said quietly. "I just happen to know a few things about how the world really works."

He stared at her and she ran a hand through her long hair. "Look," she said. "I don't know how you usually do things—if you're used to being feared by all or whatever," she made dramatic hand gestures, "but you don't scare me. You aggravate me to no end, but you don't scare me. Which is why I want you to back off and give me some breathing room."

"Allowing you to leave with that boy would have been idiotic on my part."

She smirked. "That's the first thing you say to that? That I have poor taste in men?"

"I am saying that you could not have known his intentions," he clarified.

Her smirk grew. "Sex on the first date isn't really my thing, Elijah. I dearly hope that puts your mind at ease."

His eyes narrowed. "Funny. But you know precisely what I mean."

She did. Dread rolled over her in a wave and she had to clench her fists tightly to remain impassive. He meant that they couldn't trust anyone.

AJ went to her room silently, secretly nervous about having Elijah in the house overnight. Another part of her was excited. She quelled whatever thoughts that part wanted to bring on. Instead, she curled up in bed and awaited another sleepless night.

Only this night, she fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm… is anyone surprised? What do you think of Elijah staying at the boardinghouse? And what were really his intentions by canceling her date with the hot and hardly mentioned Ryan? I would love to hear your thoughts. (:<strong>


End file.
